Mal sueño o futuro desastroso
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Durante barias noches Ezra no ha podido dormir por una pesadilla, confundido enfrenta barios problemas en el fantasma para resolver de que se trata


_Mal sueño o futuro desastroso_

Nuestra historia se sitúa 5 días antes de "fire acros of the galaxi" "Fuego a través de la galaxia" 5 días antes de que capturen a Kanan. Todo ha estado en calma o por lo menos eso se aparenta, Ezra lleva barias noches despertando de golpe por un mal sueño, pero no quería contarlo a Kanan porque no sabía lo que significaba y nunca lo terminaba, porque lo asusta demasiado, pero una mañana temprano luego de muchas horas despierto y agitado ya demasiado confundido Ezra se sentó coloco sus mano en la cara y respiro profundo pensando en su visión "Solo oigo gritos, disparos y veo sombras pero siempre sin falta oigo a Kanan gritar"

Ezra se quejó ya que tenía una terrible jaqueca

Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, esta se abrió y ahí estaba Kanan

-¿Estas bien? No has salido de tu cuarto y comencé a preocuparme por ti-Kanan

-Estoy bien-Dijo Ezra agachado con una mano en la cabeza

-¿Mala noche?-Kanan

-Si…-Ezra bostezó

-Deberías dejar de cenar tan pesado…de todas formas ya vamos a comer para que vengas-Kanan

-Si-bostezo-en seguida voy-Ezra

La puerta se cerró, aliviado Ezra suspiro y se recostó cerro los ojos, rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormido y volvió a soñar

Nuevamente Ezra vio una sombra oscura y más o menos distinguía a Kanan luchando con esa sombra oscura la cual señalaba algo y Kanan comenzaba a gritar como si fuera algo realmente malo o lo estuvieran matando en eso Ezra se levantó de golpe, se pegó en la cabeza y callo de la litera, de repente la puerta se abrió y vio a Zeb

-Oye niño dice Kanan que vayas a comer-Zeb

La puerta se cerró y Ezra se dirigió al comedor/ cocina, comieron durante un rato Ezra no tocaba su comida y miraba asía abajo

-Buen provecho voy a pintar-Dijo Sabine

-No pintes en cabinas ajenas-Hera

-No puedo desde que cambiaron la clave-Sabine

En la cocina solo quedaban Kanan, Hera, Chopper y Ezra. Chopper molestaba a Ezra picándolo pero a, él no le importaba se sentía cansado y con muchas náuseas además del dolor de cabeza, Kanan se dio cuenta de esto

-¿Te sientes bien EZRA? No has tocado tu comida y tampoco alzas la mirada-Kanan

-Yo…ha…-Ezra comenzó a sentirse peor solo frunció el ceño se sujetó el estomago

Hera se levantó, se acercó a Ezra y el levanto la mirada se veía cansado, sudado, con la mirada perdida y adolorido, ella se quitó un guante y coloco preocupada

Kanan vio a Ezra con ojos de lastima, se levantó se coló a un lado de su padawan y dijo

-¿Te duele el estómago la cabeza? ¿Qué te duele… cómo o que sientes?-Kanan

Ezra continuaba confundido comprendió las preguntas que le asían pero no sabía que responder y sin darse cuenta respondió

-Me duele el estómago, la cabeza estoy mareado, tengo el cuerpo cortado, me siento como si fuera a devolver el estómago… y todo me da vueltas-Ezra luego sintió como se le nublaba y aclaraba la vista por ratos él sabía que era por la fiebre

Kanan y Hera se miraron confundidos por los síntomas del niño y como su estado empeoraba a cada momento

-Hera busca un balde y lleva a mi cuarto el botiquín y un paño húmedo-Kanan suspiro preocupado- Ven Ezra te llevare a mi cuarto

Hera salió corriendo a buscar las cosas, mientras Kanan llevo a su padawan al cuarto y le dijo

-Ezra necesito que te quites tu traje-Kanan

Ezra solo respondió asintiendo, se quitó el traje y solo se quedó con una playera naranja de manga larga y unos pantalones cortos en eso Hera llego con el balde y el botiquín.

Ezra comenzó a sentir como se le devolvía el estómago por lo que tomo el balde, lo coloco en sus rodillas comenzó a arquear y luego a vomitar, lo hizo 4 veces y tosió un poco al final, Kanan se acercó le quito el balde y lo puso en el piso su padawan lo veía confundido mientras su maestro lo recostaba y arropaba con una manta

-Te pondrás bien-Kanan

Hera se acercó, con una mano le retiro al niño el pelo de la frente y con la otra le coloco el paño luego le dijo

-Trata de dormir un poco te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes te revisare mas tarde-Hera

Ezra solo asintió y cerró los ojos y enseguida que do profundamente dormido.

Soñó como caía por un agujero oscuro hasta que aterrizó de golpe en una calle oscura en Lothal se levantó ahora la visión era clara la sombra oscura se convirtió en Dart Veder luchando contra Kanan el gritaba

-¡Devuélvelo él no es así¡-Kanan

-El lado oscuro es más fuerte… tu fallaste al igual que tu maestra contigo acéptalo están perdidos…al final el mal vence al bien y tu junto con tus amigos rebeldes morirán-Veder señalo a las sombras-Acércate padawan es tu deber matar a tu ex maestro

Ezra vio las sombras y como de ellas salía un chico… "el" en realidad, el Ezra de la visión tenia ojos amarillos, vestía de negro y el brazo derecho era de metal, se acercó a Kanan y a sus" ex amigos", Sabine le grito y suplico

\- a si no eres tú, tu eres dulce, tierno, feliz, arrogante, confiado y así te quiero-Sabine

-Regresa con nosotros-Hera

-Vamos niño recuerda lo que hemos pasado juntos-Zeb

-¡¿No me recuerdas Ezra?¡ yo te mostré el camino de la fuerza ¡soy tu maestro¡ yo te recogí de las calles tú me salvaste del inquisidor por favor recuerda quien eres en realidad-Kanan

-Yo no sé quién eres- Ezra de la visión, se acercó encendió su sable laser el cual ya no era azul sino rojo y mato a tos dejando en último lugar a Kanan

-¡NO KANAN NO¡…¡NOO¡-Ezra despertó de su sueño de golpe gritando muy fuerte

Ezra sentía que su grito no pasaría in advertido sabía que pronto entraría alguien a ver lo que pasaba, el sentía que todos no solo en el fantasma lo habían escuchado todo Lothal abría escuchado su grito pero luego de 5 minutos se dio cuenta de que nadie vendría, se levantó aún se sentía mal no se puso su traje, salió del cuarto de Kanan y entro al suyo tomo su mochila y metió todo lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a salir todo mientras pensaba en

"Debo irme de aquí no quiero lastimar a nadie renunciare a una vida de aventuras a ser un jedi pero estarán a salvo"

Cuando Ezra salió de su cuarto oyó la voz de Kanan acercándose desde la cabina, Ezra instintivamente se echó a correr a la sala donde entraría a un ducto de ventila y lo hizo pero lo que no recordaba el niño es que su peso no le ayudaba en los ductos y callo justamente afuera del cuarto de Kanan cuando él iba saliendo

-¿Dónde te avías metido te estaba buscando?-Kanan

-No…no aléjate tengo que salir de aquí-Ezra

Ezra se volvió a echar a correr pero por su malestar no corría apenas trotaba

-Atención todos busquen a Ezra y si es necesario atrápenlo-Dijo Kanan por el comunicador

-¿Qué ocurre porque?-Sabine

-Es lo que quiero averiguar-Kanan

Ezra troto hasta donde todos los pasillos se conectan y de atrás de el Salió Sabine y le dijo

-Tranquilo déjame ayudarte-Sabine se acercó a Ezra

-Aléjate no te quiero lastimar-Ezra

-Pero…-Sabine

-¡NO¡-Ezra accidentalmente uso la fuerza, la empujo y ella callo

En eso Zeb se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapo, justo cuando llegaron Kanan y Hera

-Suéltalo-Kanan tomo a Ezra del hombro y de incoó-Tranquilízate cuéntame lo que sucede yo te puedo ayudar

Ezra esta pálido de miedo y con los malestares que tenía desde la mañana lo único que logro decir fue

-Pero no puedo decírtelo-EZRA

-No importa cuando tú estés listo-Kanan

Ezra sintió que ya no resistía más y callo a suelo de rodillas, abrazo a Kanan y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Sabine, Zeb, Hera e incluso Kanan se sentían confundidos por el comportamiento de Ezra nunca nadie pensó que, verían llorar a Ezra siempre pensaron en el cómo alguien siempre positivo y alegre. Más tarde Ezra estaba recostado en el cuarto de Kanan, Ezra seguía sin sentirse bien, pero no quería dormir Kanan y Hera estuvieron todo el día con el niño, hasta que Hera tuvo que responder una llamada de Fulcrom, mientras Kanan y Ezra quien por ratos sentía la necesidad de llorar y cuando lo hacía Kanan lo abrasaba y calmaba además de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien y en otros seguía estando muy enfermo del estómago por lo que devolvía el estómago a cada momento, ninguno de los 2 durmió esa noche Kanan se la paso sentado al lado de Ezra el solo pensaba y por ratos platicaba con su maestro sobre la fuerza. En la mañana Ezra se sentó miro a Kanan a los ojos y le comenzó a contar su sueño cuando termino de contarlo Kanan solo le dijo

-Es bueno que cuentes lo que te sucede y no te preocupes los sueños son diferentes a las visiones estas se cumplen y las pesadillas son solo pensamientos y miedos tranquilízate-Kanan

-Creo que debí haber hablado desde el principio-Ezra

-Si pero hubiera sido aburrido-Kanan bostezo-Mejor duérmete yo duermo en la litera-

 _FIN_


End file.
